


Not all who remember are allies

by Shiary



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF Cloud Strife, Corneo is pervy and creepy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Past Rape/Non-con, Rescue, Time Travel, Turk Andrea, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiary/pseuds/Shiary
Summary: Andrea has his first mission with Rude and Reno as backup. Cloud has been assured its a simple mission, low risk and with no chance of going wrong. Yet... Cloud can't shake the feeling that something is going to go wrong.
Relationships: Andrea Rhodea/Cloud Strife
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	Not all who remember are allies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nachtmaredoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachtmaredoll/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Broken Remnants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368261) by [nachtmaredoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachtmaredoll/pseuds/nachtmaredoll). 



> Bunny fic that insisted on being written after chapter 23 of Broken Remnants. I love rescue fics and Cloud needed to kick Corneo's ass.

Cloud knew something was going to go horribly wrong today. He’d woken up with a weight on his chest and Andy missing from his side. That last part hadn’t been unexpected since his boyfriend had been on his first mission for the Turks last night and had warned Cloud that he might not make it back until the afternoon.

Cloud had been assured by Reno, Rude and Tseng that the mission was a simple one; just watching a known gang meeting place in the sector 2 slums to see if their target showed up. Rude and Reno would be there too, acting as back ups and supervising the overall mission if the target did show up.

A safe and easy mission with two of the most senior turks, and ones that Cloud could trust with Andy’s safety.

Still, the weight on his chest and the wiggling knowledge that something was going to go wrong made Andrea’s absence all the more poignant. Determined to keep himself from a panic attack by going through what if scenarios, Cloud got up and checked on everyone quietly.

The kids were up, eating their breakfast before heading out to school. Tifa was helping Aerith take care of the flowers surrounding their home. His mom was already working in her sewing room, making an evening dress. Biggs and Wedge had gone to herd the kids to school and then go down to the slums for their shift at the Watch.

So far, so good. The feeling hadn’t changed though, it had actually grown worse. By mid-morning, Cloud is pacing through the streets of the sector 7 Slums, killing any monsters that had the misfortune to cross his path.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Cloud whips his phone out, “Andy?”

It isn’t.

Reno’s voice is shaky and that by itself makes Cloud’s breath catch. The words that follow just make it a lot worse. “Sorry Cloud, we fucked up. Corneo has him.”

* * *

Andrea woke up in bits and pieces. His head aches and his mouth is dry. There is a taste on his tongue that he knows, one that brings back memories from another life, one where he hadn’t been able to protect himself or his brother properly.

He’d been drugged.

Andrea forced his breath to stay steady even as his heart races in his chest. It doesn’t take long for him to get an idea of his situation and it's not good. He is alone in a cold room, still dressed which is the only reason Andrea’s not freaking out more than he is. From what he can feel, he’s on a soft bed.

However, his hands are tied above his head and his feet are in a similar position on the opposite end. Andrea shifted slowly to run his fingers over the cuffs restraining his hands. A few seconds told him he wouldn’t be able to pick the lock or slip out of them since the lock had been filled with something and the cuffs were too tight to slip off.

Before he could do anything more, Andrea heard the sound of doors opening which was quickly followed by the slam of another set of doors opening violently. “Hi hi hi hi. Good to see you awake Andrea. Did you miss me?” The voice plunged Andrea into ice as his eyes snapped open in shock.

Don Corneo looked younger, his head having more hair than what Andrea remembered him ever having in their previous lives. Not as many tasteless tattoos either. His eyes though, those hadn’t changed a bit. Greedy and arrogant, Corneo’s gaze felt like slime being dragged over his body.

Andrea refused to let him see how scared he was. Instead, Andrea waited until he wasn’t as shaken to answer, thankful that he had plenty of experience keeping his voice calm no matter what. “I’m afraid you’re mistaken. We haven’t met before.” It was the truth for this life. Andrea hadn’t met Corneo in this go around and there should be no reason for Corneo to even..know..his…...name.

The thought slams into him with horrifying implications. He’d never even considered who else might have memories of their past attempts at a happy ending. The only ones that seemed to have them had been allies and friends but how could they not have considered the possibility of others also having them!

“Hi hi hi hi!” Corneo prances closer to Andrea. “Figure it out? You always were smart. I liked that about you.” Corneo jumps onto the bed and grins at Andrea, his gaze roaming across Andrea in a way that makes him shudder in disgust and fear. Andrea knew Corneo’s tastes, had tried to mitigate the damage the power hungry man had done to Midgar’s slums with his two friends.

Andrea knows Corneo found him attractive but he had been able to convince Corneo he had more worth as part of the Trio rather than one of his bride’s. But now… Now it seemed Corneo had no reason not to indulge his desires. Fear grips Andrea tighter as Corneo starts dragging his hands up and down Andrea’s arms. “I’m glad to see you’ve been taking care of that lovely body of yours. Hi hi hi hi!” A flash of light tells Andrea that Corneo is taking pictures.

Andrea jerks against the cuffs desperately as Corneo produces a knife from somewhere and starts running it down his chest, cutting the buttons off the turk issued shirt. He knows that pleading with Corneo is useless so Andrea doesn't try. The words still burn in his throat as Corneo's hands start roaming over his chest, memories of other men, from _before_ , replaces Corneo.

_Please! Someone! Help me!_

Andrea feels blood dripping from his wrists and ankles where his struggles have ripped flesh from them. Corneo's hands start drifting lower and the man starts lavishing Andrea's chest in bites and licks that send shudders through him.

_No no no no no! Cloud!_

Tears sting his eyes as Andrea starts shouting at Corneo, pleading to be let go, for Corneo to stop. Corneo laughs as he grabs Andrea's throat, cutting off his breath and his words. The man who ruled Wall Street through several lifetimes leans forward until his breath puffs against Andrea's ear.

"Uh uh, none of that Andy. I've been wanting to do this for oh so long. Don't worry, if you behave I might let you work at my Honeybee Inn. After all…. I own you."

Andrea shuts his eyes at this declaration, the lack of air making his mind foggy and his chest burn in a way that is the opposite of pleasurable. There is nothing he can do to prevent this.

No one is co…

Suddenly Andrea can breath again. Big gasping breath that make him cough as his throat burns. There are shouts and someone calling his name. He jerks away as a hand touches his shoulder, bringing his arms and legs closer in a bid to protect himself.

"Andy, Andy it's me. You're safe. Corneo is gone." A voice, familiar in a way that screamed safe to Andrea, says softly and soothingly. The voice repeats the words, "You're safe." And "I'm here." Over and over again. After a bit, Andrea doesn't know how long, he realizes that he can move. The cuffs are still there, the cold weight a reminder of his powerlessness, but he isn't helpless any longer.

Then he realizes who is speaking. "Cloud?" He croaks out, voice rough from being choked. Andrea opens his eyes, tears still sliding freely across his face, and sees his boyfriend there. A soft smile further reassures Andrea that this horrible nightmare is over and he throws himself into Cloud's arms.

Firm arms wrap around him, Cloud still speaking softly as Andrea melts into the safety of his arms. He is safe.

Exhausted by the sudden shift from outright panic to full bodied relief, Andrea feels his grip on consciousness fade. He is okay with that. 

Someone had come. 

He wasn't alone.

* * *

Cloud waits for a few more moments, watches the slightly worrying shift from consciousness to unconsciousness, to make sure his boyfriend is asleep. As soon as he see the slow deep breaths that had replaced his previously panicked ones, Cloud uses the key he'd grabbed from Corneo's corpse to quickly open the cuffs through the actual lock. He tossed them away from Andrea, casts a Curaga on his boyfriend, and only then spares a thought to the mess that stains the floor.

Corneo's body is splayed on the carpeted floor, the blood mixing with the crimson fibers of the carpet. Three other bodies, lackeys still clutching cameras, line the walls. Good riddance, if Cloud could he would have brought them back to life so he could torture the bastards to his heart's content.

He can't so instead he gently gathers Andrea into his arms properly, the weight and feel of his boyfriend a comfort after the last few hours of horrifying panic. He clutches Andrea tighter as Cloud remembers the sight of Corneo straddling _His Andrea_ , his soulmate!, when he'd barged into the room. His sword is still stuck in Corneo's spine but he ignores it.

Rude and Reno can bring it back to him once they're done cleaning up the mess they allowed to happen. Well that wasn't fair for the duo, Cloud knew that logically but he is too pissed off to care right now. The only thing he wants to do is bring Andrea back home so he, Jules, and Aerith can take care of Andrea properly.

"I'm taking him home." Cloud says as he walks out of the garish room that reminds Cloud of Corneo's room back in Wall Market, one that shouldn't exist yet. Flanking the hallway to the room, Rude and Reno nod tensely in acknowledgement.

Tseng pulls away from the wall across from the passage and takes the lead back into the sewers. Cloud sighs as he follows, only shifting his attention away from the turk to press a kiss to Andrea's forehead.

Andrea was safe. In his arms where he belongs. And Cloud would do anything to keep it that way.


End file.
